medievalroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Story- The Assassins
Chapter 1-Reunion Robb's POV I smile slightly as I return to our cave. Myself, Anya, and Tristran have returned to Arleen, and we're working on assassination missions from this cave here in the forests. Anya looks up from her book. She raises her hand in greeting and returns to it. Damn, she's still reading the swordplay manual. Tristran walks in from the back room we built. "Well, my contact in Redmont says that she'll be ready to help with my next job." "You certain we can trust her?" "Positive. And, you may want to go up to the top of the cave soon. You might see something particularly interesting." I nod and head out to climb to the top. I grab the spyglass we keep up there and look around. "What the crabsticks?" I mutter. "Who builds a cabin out here?" As I continue to look, I spot movement. I focus on it, then chuckle quietly. "Even Rangers can be seen from a high enough view, Derek." I look inside the window and spot, my lord. Avary's there too. What the hell have they been up to? As I continue to observe, more then one familiar face shows up, and then, damn, who is that? I don't really care, but woman rangers, always a plus. I put down the spyglass and grab my sword. I know that if they attack, I can bring most of them with me, so I'm not afraid of running down and saying hello. Derek's POV- As I finish my bowl of stew, someone knocks on the door. Lawrence goes to open, and finds Robb Snow standing there. "Oh, hey! How have you been Robb?" I say as he walks in. The others quickly greet him. I then invite him to sit with us. "You like coffee?" "Sure." He replies. I go and set a pot of water over the firepit and throw in some coffee beans. "So, what are doing down here?" Asks Lawrence. "Just taking care of unfinished business." He says with a smile. "I'm not alone either. Anya and Tristran are with me." "Wait, Anya is your sister. But who is Tristran?" I ask. "He's an assassin I ran into over the months in the North. We've become good friends." I another knock comes at the door. "Here they are now." I get up and go over to the door. When I open it, I'm completely knocked back in surprise. "You..." Is all I can say. The assassin, Robbs friend, is also the one who I fought at castle Durferd. Aurelia was also startled by this and got up out of her chair. I then pull out my saxe knife and ready myself. The assassin does the same but pulls out his axe. "Hold it you two, whats going on?" Robb asks while getting up. "I've seen this guy before, he tried to assassinate the Lord at castle Durferd." I say. "Derek, I sent him. Now put away your weapons." I do just that. "Why? You can't just go around killing castle lords, you do realise that?" "He was the only lord we were suppose to kill. The rest were just weapon makers and other suppliers." He replies. " Good. Let's just pretend I don't know about your, "assassination" plans." I say. After a bit of talking, we depart from the conversation. Lawrence goes out to get wood, Aurelia cleans out supplies and Seth goes out to the back to do whatever it is he does with his chemicals. I get up and finish my coffee before heading outside to hunt. "So, Robb, what are you gonna do now that your here?" Asks Silyna. "Well, we might stay for a while, we could help out in tracking people down for you guys." Robb replies. "That would be nice, well I have to go hunt, you stay here and drink coffee. I'll be back." She says with a wink. Tristran leans back to stretch, and pats Robb on the back. "Go get'er tiger." He says with a smirk. Robb's POV "Ow. Ow. Ow." I say. Mister Seth, who I just met, mixed the wrong ingredients and sent me flying across the room, breaking a couch and almost killing Aurelia. He hurriedly apologizes and returns to his work. I notice Silyna laughing quietly outside and bow dramatically. Then I turn to Aurelia. "You ok?" Aurelia's pov- "Fine, if you leave me with my dignity you oafs." I say, pushing the couch off me and walking away. Unexpected anger masks my limp as I walk outside. I open up my pack an pour cold water on my leg. That is going to bruise, I thought, That wasn't to diplomatic of me. Tristran's POV I walk over to Robb. "I'm headed out, where should I go?" I whisper to him. "The Eastern side of the kingdom, keep an eye out for Tam Mors. He's your next target." He whispers back. "You know one of those rangers is probably listening to us, right?" I whisper again. "More then likely. I'll have to fully explain at one point. By the way, bring Anya down here, we can't leave her in the cave." I nod and run up to find her. She looks up from her book when I enter. "Can I come down now?" "Yes, yes, let's go."I bring her down and leave her with Aurelia, who was just returning. "This is Anya, Robb's half sister. Don't make her mad, she'll probably burn the cabin down." I say and walk off into the woods, ready to hunt down this Tam Mors. Derek's POV~ "Alright, we need to pack, we're going to Ashinah." I tell the rest. "Who exactly is coming?" Lawrence asks. "You, Aurelia, Silyna, Seth, Robb and Anya if they want, and myself." I reply. "What about me?!" Avary exclaims in a high pitched voice. "We need someone to stay behind and take care of the cabin. If you want, Anya can stay back with you." The following morning... "Come on guys! Lets go!" Lawrence yells back at the cabin on his horse. "Coming, coming..." I say walking out, the rest right behind me. We all mount, Seth rides with me on my horse because he doesn't have one, and he doesn't know how to ride one. "Everyone ready?" I ask. "Yes, now can we get a move on." Lawrence says eager to get on the road. We travel for three days straight, stopping only to rest, and eat. On the fourth day, the city of Ashinah is in sight. It is one of the largest populated areas by Arleen. The city is a well known trading stop for many people. The city is also a place for bandits and outlaws to hide. Which is why we are headed there. A man was reported coming over Arleen's border and comitting some serious crimes. Some reports have stated he fled to Ashinah. Arleen now wants him brought to justice because they think he might be a future problem. "This should be fun." Lawrence says as we come up on the city's gate. The guard officier approaches us now. Aurelia slwoly rides forward to greet him. She pulls out a document, signed by a Baron showing proof we have official business here. We ride on, into Ashinah. Derek's POV~ After wandering around the city for a while, we stopped by an inn to get rooms and drop some unneeded supplies off. "Alright, we'll need to split up to cover more ground and find this Adriano fella. Seth, Aurelia and I, will be in one group, while Lawrence, Silyna and Robb will be in another. Tristran, you can..." "I'll climb buildings and find good vantage points." "Sounds good to me. We shall meet back here before sun down, make sure to talk to people and find some leads." I say to everyone. Robb's POV Well, Derek certainly is direct. When we get to our rooms, it's almost instantaneous how me and Silyna look at each other, then lock Lawrence out, but not before she says "Go interrupt Derek and Aurelia, I don't take kindly to being interrupted." A confused look on his face, Lawrence gets up before we close the door on him. Lawrence's POV SLAM! " Wait a second...What in the blazes is this?!" I yell after Robb and Silyna lock me out.